Fairytale
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Jadi Nagisa bukanlah putri...dan Yuuma bukanlah pangeran. Apakah cinta sejati hanya ada dalam dongeng? AU. Continuation of "Prince and Princess".
**Fairytale**
 _3 Mei 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Ia masih ingat saat dirinya masih begitu naif dan benar-benar percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang putri dan suatu hari nanti seorang pangeran akan membawanya pergi ke sebuah negeri yang nun jauh di sana. Ia masih ingat persis pangeran pertama yang ia temui, yang mengajarkannya sesuatu yang bernama kebahagiaan, dan juga sesuatu yang bernama kesedihan. Dan rasa takut. Emosi-emosi yang membuat manusia tumbuh.

Ia masih ingat mempelajari kata 'Ai' dan menyadari bahwa apa yang mereka rasakan saat itu adalah 'Ai'. Bagaimana bersama seseorang yang begitu kita sayangi dan melihat mereka membuatnya ingin tersenyum dan merasakan sesuatu yang menggelikan dan nyaman di ulu hati. Sesuatu yang kita ingin sekali berlangsung selamanya, namun entah bagaimana kita tahu hal itu tidak akan menjadi selamanya. Kebahagiaan seperti balon udara, mengambang. Begitulah yang Nagisa rasakan.

Ia pun masih ingat janji kecil mereka. Ia bahkan masih menyimpan cincin mainan itu. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, Nagisa telah tumbuh dewasa, ia telah belajar bahwa dirinya bukan seorang putri, Yuuma Isogai bukan pangerannya, dan ia tidak akan datang dengan kuda putih dengan janji membawanya ke negeri yang nun jauh di sana.

Karena hari ini Nagisa memutuskan bahwa pertemuan mereka bukanlah di sebuah kastil, dan ia tidak akan memakai gaun atau sepatu kaca. Ia hanya memakai rompi dan celana panjang longgar. Satu-satunya aksesori yang ia kenakan adalah cincin perak di jari manis kanannya.

Dan Yuuma bukanlah pangeran, ia tidak datang berpakaian bangsawan di atas kuda putih, ia datang bepakaian kaos lengan panjang putih dengan jins hitam kasual.

Namun mengapa ketika mata mereka bertemu Nagisa merasa ia ditarik paksa ke bawah pohon tempat mereka duduk berdua membaca bersama dan menghayalkan negeri dongeng dan sihir...?

Yuuma Isogai bukanlah pangeran. Namun helai hitam yang mencuat di puncak kepalanya bagai mahkota, dan tatapan matanya yang tajam seperti kucing tak gagal membuat hatinya berdesir biarpun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya berlalu.

"Apa kabar?" Nagisa menyunggingkan senyum, senyuman sopan, senyuman etika. Ia tidak tahu merasa apa saat ini; yang pasti ia tersenyum bukan karena bahagia.

"Baik. Sudah lama sekali ya. Sudah pesan sesuatu?" Yuuma pun tersenyum, dan mereka tahu tidak ada di antara mereka yang tersenyum karena senang.

Dan jujur di sudut hatinya, setitik kecil, rasanya sedikit menyakitkan. Tapi memang kenyataan selalu begitu. Di dunia orang dewasa, senyum adalah ibadah, etika, kesopanan, profesionalisme. Di dunia orang dewasa, senyum adalah ilusi, semacam kebohongan tanpa kata yang membuat orang-orang berpikir 'Ah kau baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan'.

Karena di dunia dewasa, sebisa mungkin kau tidak ingin mencemaskan terlalu banyak orang lain, sebisa mungkin tidak mempedulikan orang lain karena kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu sebelum mencemaskan orang lain.

"Kau tinggi sekali ya," Nagisa berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan topik seringan mungkin. "Ah, aku harap aku bertambah tinggi paling tidak beberapa belas senti. Aku anak terpendek saat SMP dan sampai detik ini aku hanya bertambah tinggi satu senti."

Yuuma tertawa, dan kali ini tidak satupun di antara mereka yakin bahwa ia tertawa karena geli atau demi kesopanan.

"Sudah tidak bisa bertambah lagi, kan?"

"Ugh, sepertinya tidak."

"Bahkan bertahun-tahun lalu saat kita masih kecil kau lebih kecil dariku dan anak-anak laki-laki lainnya. Ingat itu?"

Mata kucing keemasan itu dengan tajam mengawasi bagaimana tuan putri-nya tertawa, wajahnya sedikit memerah, cantik, namun sungguh berbeda dari yang ia ingat. Ada beban dalam tawa tersebut dan itu membuat hatinya sedikit sesak.

Mereka memesan minuman. Yuuma bisa melihat dan menyadari betul bagaimana sang putri berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin—sewajar dua kenalan lama, meskipun semua ini kebohongan.

Karena bagi Yuuma, mereka bukan sekadar kenalan lama, bukan teman sepermainan masa kecil biasa, bukan teman main lempar tangkap atau sepak bola. Tapi Nagisa bersikap seakan itulah mereka. Dan sang pangeran hanya tersenyum. Karena itu sopan dan wajar.

Karena Nagisa percaya bahwa masa lalu mereka salah. Karena sang putri berhenti berharap bahwa pangerannya akan datang, jadi ia membuang sepatu kacanya dan keluar dari kastil untuk menghadapi kenyataan, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk membawa beban dari harapan masa kecilnya.

Atau, lebih dari sekadar harapan, Nagisa tidak sanggup menyimpan cinta pertamanya.

Tidak ada yang wajar dari semua ini karena semua ini adalah kebohongan.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku mengajar di sebuah sekolah terpencil. Aku sering melihat cabang usahamu, sepertinya imperium-mu cukup sukses, ya?"

Yuuma mendengus geli.

"Imperium, kah...Jadi aku ini Kaisar?"

"Haha, kau tidak cocok jadi Kaisar...kau lebih cocok..." Nagisa tidak meneruskan perkataannya, namun mematri senyumnya, pura-pura tertarik dengan selebaran menu spesial kafe tersebut. "Oh, sepertinya ini enak. Sebaiknya aku pesan juga. Kau juga mau?"

Yuuma menggeleng dengan senyuman, dan Nagisa beranjak untuk menyusul pelayan yang telah mengambil pesanan mereka barusan, dengan sukses menghindari percakapan itu, sebegitu tidak inginnya hingga ia memesan makanan demi menghindar.

Dan Yuuma yang menyadari semua itu, mengambil kesempatan beberapa menit yang singkat itu untuk menunduk dan menghapus senyuman yang membuat wajahnya ngilu dan hatinya sakit.

 _Kau lebih cocok jadi pangeran_.

Begitu mudah untuk dikatakan. Dan begitu mudah untuk melambungkan harapan.

Tapi siapa dia untuk protes?

Ia adalah pangeran yang sudah menggantungkan harapan sang putri hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia datang terlalu lama. Ia datang setelah mereka tanpa sengaja menemukan kontak bisnis dalam suatu undangan resmi. Sang putri bukannya tidak sabar menunggu.

Ia tidak bisa terus berada di dalam kastil karena dunia berputar, waktu brutal dan tidak akan menunggunya. Sang putri menghadapi kenyataan. Ia berhenti menjadi seorang putri. Ia terpanggil hatinya untuk mengajar.

Dan saat Nagisa memain-mainkan sedotan minumannya, Yuuma tahu persis bahwa gerakan itu sengaja, untuk memamerkan cincin perak di jari manis kanannya.

"Jadi kau menikah?"

Nagisa mengerjap, seakan terkejut, padahal mereka tahu, bahwa ia hanya berakting. Mata birunya melirik cincin di tangannya itu dan tertawa pelan, menoleh ke arah lain.

"Ah, ini? Tidak."

Yuuma teringat lama sekali skenario yang sama persis. Di mana Nagisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukainya, suatu kebohongan, ia juga menoleh ke arah lain. Ternyata kebiasaan satu ini tidak hengkang karena waktu.

Kebohongan yang begitu brutal.

Tapi Yuuma memutuskan untuk ikut bersandiwara.

"Oh. Lalu siapa yang memberikan cincin itu?"

Nagisa menoleh lagi ke arah meja dan mengangkat bahu. "Mm, aku membelinya untuk diriku sendiri."

Semakin brutal. Nagisa merasakan bahwa Yuuma tahu, karena keheningan yang janggal melanda meja itu. Ia melanjutkan sandiwara demi mengeluarkan mereka dari keheningan mengerikan itu.

"Jadi berapa lama kau akan di sini?"

"Hm, besok aku ke Tokyo. Aku baru pindah ke sana, dekat dengan kantor marketingku."

"Mmm, kota besar ya...sudah lama sekali rasanya...aku jadi lupa keramaian dan kegembiraannya."

"Kau sudah terlalu lama di pedesaan, apa kau orang desa sekarang?"

"Hahaha...Mungkin. Tapi mereka punya perpustakaan yang sangat bagus. Pengurusnya memastikan tempat itu selalu mendapat buku baru tiap minggunya. Ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya."

Tatapan Yuuma melembut mendengarkan sang putri membicarakan perpustakaan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya perih, namun juga bahagia. Bagaimana Nagisa membicarakan perpustakaan itu, dan pandangannya menerawang lembut, penuh kasih. Yuuma ingat sekali tatapan itu, karena Nagisa pernah menatapnya seperti itu.

Jadi benar.

Dongeng mereka sudah berakhir.

Lebih dari kebohongan Nagisa soal cincin itu.

Senyuman itu meluluhlantakkan secercah kecil harapan yang dimiliki sang pangeran.

"Kau tinggal di apartemen di Tokyo? Kudengar sebelum ini kau menyewa rumah."

"Sebelum ini aku tinggal dengan teman-temanku saat kuliah. Sekarang kami berpencar dengan kehidupan masing-masing, jadi sekalian saja aku pindah ke apartemen..."

"Kenapa buru-buru pergi besok?"

Yuuma mengaduk-ngaduk kopi hitamnya, dalam hati menyesali mengapa ia tidak menambahkan sirup manis yang sudah disediakan di atas nampan.

Mungkin karena pahitnya kopi ini membuatnya sedikit mati rasa.

"Yah...aku punya anjing...Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya lama-ama," Yuuma menangkap ekspresi penasaran lawan bicaranya, dan tersenyum lebar. "Iya, aku punya anjing. _Husky_ , manis sekali, tidak bisa diam. Sepi sekali kalau tinggal sendiri, jadih yah..."

Nagisa mengangguk-angguk tanpa kata. Yuuma merasa ia paling tidak ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Aku, yah...Aku sudah berusia dua puluh lima dan aku masih tidak suka sendirian. Menggelikan, bukan?"

Dan perkataan Nagisa hanya menyayatnya.

"Tapi kau sangat bersahabat. Pasti banyak temanmu yang bisa diajak jalan..." Nagisa menghentikan perkataannya sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

 _...Aku yakin kau juga tidak akan kesulitan mendapatkan kekasih_.

Di mana Yuuma ingin sekali Nagisa menyeberangi jembatan itu, mengatakannya, agar Yuuma bisa mengatakan bahwa ia masih belum menyerah. Ia masih ingin menjadi pangeran, dan ia masih memandang Nagisa sebagai putri-nya seorang.

Tapi Nagisa tidak menyeberangi jembatan itu.

Dan Yuuma tidak bisa menyambut kesempatan yang tidak datang.

Apakah seharusnya ia bilang saja, apakah ia tidak bilang karena ia pengecut. Atau karena alasan kesopanan.

Namun Nagisa menyadari bahwa Yuuma tidak lagi tersenyum, hanya diam memandangi kopi hitamnya. Yuuma sendiri menyadari senyumnya yang hilang karena ia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari permainan catur ini. Ia terpojok. Ia tidak bisa menyerang.

Ia tidak tahu batasan. Apakah Nagisa akan marah jika ia mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Apakah Nagisa akan sedih jika ia mengutarakan yang ia rasakan. Apakah ia akan mengusik hidup Nagisa dengan pikiran tidak perlu jika ia mengatakannya. Atau apakah Nagisa tidak akan peduli dan ia hanya mencemaskan omong kosong dan merasa bahwa dirinya bisa membuat suatu _impact_ , meninggalkan _abstain_ di kehidupan sang putri?

Kenapa juga ia masih memandang pemuda di hadapannya ini sebagai seorang putri?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

Kenapa hatinya tidak mau dewasa.

Apa itu cinta sejati. Apakah mempertahankan apa yang ia rasakan? Tapi bagaimana dengan Nagisa? Jika benar sang putri sudah mencintai orang lain, apakah yang Yuuma rasakan itu bukan cinta sejati? Apakah cinta ke-dua Nagisa yang menjadi cinta sejati?

Nagisa bukanlah seorang putri, bukanlah seorang pangeran, ia sudah belajar bahwa inilah kenyataan. Ia sudah melepas dongeng dan asa yang ia impikan dengan Yuuma. Dan ia memutuskan bahwa ia tidak menyukai ekspresi hampa di wajah pangeran masa kecilnya.

"Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucapnya, membuat sang pangeran mengangkat tatapannya, "...Tapi aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Aku juga takut akan membuatmu marah atau sedih. Dan waktunya mungkin tidak cukup. Tapi aku juga tidak senang jika pertemuan kita setelah sekian lamanya hanya diisi dengan basa-basi hampa seperti ini..."

"Menurutmu apakah aku masih bisa jadi seorang putri?"

Yuuma tersenyum sedih. "Kau mau mendengar apa yang ingin kau dengar atau yang sebenarnya?"

"Yah...sepertinya penting bagimu. Penting juga untukku. Tapi...Aku mengerti maksudnya. Jadi aku masih seorang putri bagimu. Dan aku mengerti bahwa menjadi seorang putri bagi Yuuma bukan berarti seseorang yang harus duduk di kastil menunggu sang pangeran."

 _Bagi Yuuma, seorang putri adalah seorang yang ia cintai_.

Nagisa tidak akan mengatakan itu dengan gamblang, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Yuuma.

"Kau lihat film-film fantasi dan membaca buku-buku dongeng modern? Berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu kita baca. Aku sering mengajarkan murid-muridku membuat resensi dongeng modern dan membandingkan dengan dongeng klasik,"

"Yah...bahkan untuk _literary nonsense_ dongeng Inggris, mereka menggunakan setting realita. Dongeng sekarang penuh moral dan realita, keadilan sosial dan gender...Tapi memang berat mau mendidik anak di era ini," Yuuma mengangkat bahu, senyumnya sedikit mengembang, merasa lega Nagisa akhirnya memberinya celah. Tapi ia was-was.

"Dulu semuanya begitu sederhana, ya?" Nagisa menyesap lagi minumannya yang kini hanyalah air dari es yang mencair di dasar gelas.

Yuuma mengangguk dengan senyum tenang, mengetuk-ngetuk bibir cangkir dengan jarinya.

"Ya, semuanya begitu sederhana saat kita kecil dulu. Tapi anak-anak sekarang pun sudah tidak punya pikiran yang sederhana lagi."

"Tapi dulu kita sudah belajar sesuatu yang tidak sederhana," pergerakan Yuuma terhenti, dan jantungnya berdesir, kedua matanya reflek terperangkap dalam genangan biru laut yang jernih. "Dan aku belajar banyak hal baru karena itu."

Senyuman di wajah Nagisa tidak selebar dan selepas yang Yuuma ingat.

Tapi senyuman itu bercahaya dan tulus.

"Jadi kau tahu _Shrek_? Aku menonton _spin-off_ -nya, di mana Shrek tidak pernah datang dan akhirnya Putri Fiona kabur dari kastilnya dan menjadi pemimpin semacam pemberontak..."

"Haha! Jadi kau Putri Fiona?"

"Ehh, aku hanya Nagisa. Tapi kalau kau masih mau membicarakan itu...Yah, aku masih agak malu memikirkannya, tapi aku bersyukur Yuuma-kun menjadi cinta pertamaku...Ah, maaf. Maksudku, Isogai-kun."

Tangan Yuuma yang di bawah meja mengepal.

"Jadi kau sudah punya cinta ke dua?"

Nagisa tidak menoleh, hanya menatap cangkir kopi di seberangnya dengan senyum datar.

"Kadang aku berpikir...Mungkin aku terlalu mudah jatuh cinta. Orang baik sedikit padaku sudah membuatku melayang. Jadi ketika aku memikirkanmu lagi, aku tidak tahu. Kau baik sekali padaku saat itu. Soal cincin dan janji-janji kita dulu, mungkin itu impuls anak-anak. Aku bertemu banyak sekali orang baik, dan orang-orang menyebalkan juga. Jadi..."

"Kau tidak yakin soal cinta ke dua?"

Nagisa tidak menjawab, hanya menghela napas, mengangkat bahu, dan bersandar ke kursi.

"Bagaimana kalau," Yuuma mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja untuk meraih tangan bercincin perak itu, membuat kedua mata biru laut itu melebar. "Kalau—Kalau aku bilang, aku memang masih mencintaimu?"

Sang putri mengulum senyum, menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yuuma. Sang pangeran mencelos, sensasi mengerikan saat kau melambung dari ketinggian.

Lalu tangan bercincin perak itu menjalin jari-jari mereka dan balas menggenggamnya.

"Jadi...Aku belajar banyak," ia berkata lagi, "Aku tidak tahu itu cinta atau bukan. Tapi aku belajar bagaimana rasanya sedih dan diadili. Jadi aku bisa belajar bagaimana tampil percaya diri. Aku tahu rasanya takut, dan aku bisa belajar bagaimana menjadi berani. Aku tahu rasanya perpisahan, jadi aku tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi teman yang baik."

"Aku tahu rasanya tidak diperhitungkan, rasanya salah, karena apa yang kurasakan padamu. Dan aku belajar untuk selalu peduli dan berusaha melakukan apa yang kupercaya benar."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa belajar sesuatu."

Yuuma menggenggam tangan Nagisa. Kafe itu hanya terisi beberapa orang, dan jikalau pun ramai, mereka sudah terlalu dewasa untuk peduli sedikit tatapan-tatapan penasaran yang menghakimi.

"Aku...tidak yakin saat orang-orang bilang mereka mencintaiku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa," Nagisa tertawa gentar dan melepas genggamannya, namun tidak menarik tangannya, membiarkan Yuuma terus menggandengnya di atas meja.

Pangeran berambut hitam itu menggumam, ibu jarinya mengusap jari telunjuk Nagisa yang bertautan dengan tangannya. Cincin perak itu terasa tidak pada tempatnya.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun lagi untuk beberapa lama. Yuuma melepaskan tangan itu dan menghabiskan kopinya. Ternyata sudah dua jam lebih mereka berbincang di kafe itu. Nagisa mengatakan lebih daripada yang Yuuma harapkan, dan Yuuma tidak mengatakan sebanyak yang ia inginkan.

Tapi ia masih punya harapan.

Mungkin ini bukan kisah dongeng.

"Ternyata _cake_ -nya enak juga, mungkin aku akan ke sini lagi,"

"Bagaimana kalau Sabtu ini?" Yuuma membukakan pintu kafe, membiarkan Nagisa lewat lebih dulu sebelum mengekor di belakangnya. "Aku akan cuti setelah pindahan."

Nagisa tampak terkejut, terlihat di matanya, namun segera mengembangkan senyum.

"Kau pangeran yang keras kepala, ya."

Yuuma tertawa, tangannya reflek ingin meremas bahu ramping yang begitu dekat itu—atau mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka, namun ia segera dengan salah tingkah berpura-pura menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri.

"Aku masih bisa jadi pangeran yang bisa menyelamatkanmu,"

Biar saja ini bukan kisah dongeng.

Biar saja mereka orang dewasa.

"Menyelamatkanku dari apa lagi?" Mereka berhenti di halte, Yuuma melongok ke jalan penuh harap, sementara Nagisa melambai padanya, mengedikkan kepala, mengatakan bahwa di situ arah jalannya pulang.

"Barangkali aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengajarimu apa yang tidak bisa kau pelajari."

Nagisa mengulum senyum lagi. Mata Yuuma turun ke cincin perak itu.

"Tapi saat kita bertemu lagi, aku harap cincin itu tidak ada di situ."

Mata kucing itu menantang. Mata biru itu menyimpan tawa dan janji. Saat Nagisa berbalik dan menyeberangi jalan, akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Seperti sihir.

Dan Yuuma merasa puas mendengarnya, meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Nagisa.

Sihir tidak harus menjadi sesuatu yang supernatural. Sihir tidak harus berupa kemampuan memunculkan sesuatu dari udara kosong.

Di dunia orang dewasa...

Mempercayai sesuatu dan memperjuangkannya, sepenuh hati.

Itu sihir.

Dan selama sihir itu ada, kisah apapun adalah dongeng.

* * *

 **True End.**

* * *

 **Lanjutan fanfic "Prince and Princess". Awalnya kelihatannya semacam fokus ke Nagisa yang kalian pikir sudah move-on, tapi sebenarnya temanya longing-nya Yuuma selama bertahun-tahun sejak fanfic sebelumnya. Yang gagal dipelajari Nagisa adalah bagaimana mencintai diri sendiri.**

 **Soal mereka pernah punya hubungan dengan orang lain, dan soal cincin yang dipakai Nagisa, silakan spekulasikan sendiri XD /kampret.**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
